


Haunted House AUs

by Schrodingers_Rufus



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Notfic, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrodingers_Rufus/pseuds/Schrodingers_Rufus
Summary: One day, I wrote a very long outline of two possible Marble Hornets Haunted House/Halloween Haunt AUs. They never made it to full fics, but I'd still like to preserve them.Originally posted to Tumblr on May 29, 2017.





	Haunted House AUs

So. Marble Hornets Haunted House AUs. 

Historically, I tend to inflict Haunted House AUs on every fandom I find myself in. (And I’m not talking literal haunted houses here; I’m talking about those places that pop up around Halloween or year-round, where you walk through spooky sets and actors jump out at you. Sometimes there are free-roaming actors in scarezone-type things.) I just…love haunted houses/haunts. Very much. And therefore it becomes fun to think about how a cast of known characters might behave in one of them.

Harbly Marblies, however, is a little tougher, because here we’ve got a cast of characters who are living in a modern-day world where haunts would exist…but who are also  _deeply traumatized by supernatural spookythings_ , probably to the point where there is no chance in hell you’d ever get them through the front doors of a haunt. 

So we’ve got some options here. Here are a couple of them.

(Cut because  _holy cow this post got longer than I expected._ ) 

Option #1: Everything Is Fine AU. Nobody’s been affected by the Operator, but for the sake of recognizable characterization, everybody’s still got some existing issues. Let’s say this is the October after the movie shoot, so now the gang all knows each other. 

  * Going to the haunt was Alex’s idea, because of course it was. Brian may be the Alpha Extrovert of the gang, but Alex is the Idea Guy. Alex comes up with stuff to do, and Brian’s the one who actually ropes most of the gang into doing it. 
  * Alex: “It’s Halloween. This is what people  _do_  on Halloween. If you’re too old to go trick-or-treating, you get drunk or you get scared.”
  * Brian: “Or both.” 
  * Alex: “Definitely both.”  
  * Jay tags along because he guesses Alex is a friend, and friends hang out, right? That’s what they do? Also he’s been curious about this place for years, but it’s not like people go to haunts by  _themselves_. And they definitely don’t bring cameras. That would be weird. (He definitely was planning to go by himself the previous year and upload footage from it in case the internet might take interest, but he got struck down by midterms and a nasty cold and had to miss it.)
  * Tim’s not sure if he can handle it, but Brian’s going, and maybe if he makes himself small enough the scareactors won’t notice him. Also, a part of him cynically points out, he’s probably seen worse. 
  * Jessica’s going because Amy’s going because Alex’s going. Amy might or might not be hoping Jessica latches onto Brian in fear. Or Brian’s cute friend Tim, but she doesn’t really know if Tim’s on the market. Maybe Jay? She barely knows Jay, but she’s not sure if she wants to inflict him on her poor sweet roommate. They’d probably just stare awkwardly at each other for hours, and cute as that is, it’s lacking in  _passion_. Also she heard a rumor that Jay has secret cameras set up in his apartment, so  _not the place for romance._  
  * Seth and Sarah tag along because they don’t have anything else going on that night, and they get discount tickets through the university. Also Sarah and Brian have a running bet that Seth’s going to try to use her as a human shield when something scary jumps out. 
  * Everybody piles into the disaster of a minivan Brian inherited from his parents. (Everyone except Sarah and Seth, that is, because they want an easy out in case the place sucks.)
  * The structure of this place: Five “mazes”, a couple of “scarezones”, and a few food trucks/pop-up food vendors. The whole thing’s held in a pair of old warehouses, and it makes the property-owners enough money that they keep the warehouses empty in the off-season. It’s like the Spirit Store of haunts.  
  * Alex is insistent: They’re doing all five mazes, crowds be damned. 
  * The Line of Suffering–i.e. the order they follow when going through the first couple mazes–is structured thus: Alex out front, with Amy behind him. Jessica’s holding onto the back of Amy, and Jay’s behind her (trying very carefully not to lay hands on her). Brian’s behind Jay, with Tim next to him, gripping his arm like a vice. Seth and Sarah bring up the rear. (Seth is indeed using Sarah as a human shield, but since they’re at the back of the line, this means she’s behind him, defending from any surprise threats from behind. She thinks he’s an idiot, but she’s endeared.) 
  * Alex tries Very Hard not to jump when scareactors target him. And  _oh do they target him_. They know an easy mark showing off for his girlfriend when they see one, and he’s painting a target on his forehead by leading the group. 
  * Jay knows there’s a method to the madness. He’s seen enough horror movies (and watched enough haunt walkthrough videos online in preparation) to recognize the old tricks–hallways lined with doors, windows that can snap open, a room full of dummies mixed in with actors–and he is  _ready_. His head’s on a swivel, camera roving over every inch of the walls. They  _won’t get him. They won’t._  He has to keep the camera steady or the footage won’t come out right. He wonders if he’ll have to go through each maze twice, once with night vision and once without, like the other walkthrough channels do.    
  * Tim knew this was a bad idea. He’s praying that he hasn’t actually bruised Brian’s arm, but he knows he’s probably left a mark. Seeing  _things_ twitching at the edges of your vision is one thing, but having a real, solid person in a rubber mask jumping out at you activates a whole different set of instincts. Tim nearly socked the first guy in the face, and since then, his grip on Brian’s arm is half to steady him and half to keep himself from reeling back and doing it again. 
  * Amy thinks this is the best time she’s had in months. Jessica’s in a constant state of “AMY WHY”. Alex is Amy’s meatshield, while Amy’s Jessica’s meatshield. It works out.
  * Brian doesn’t want to let on how much this place unsettles him, but it’s really starting to wear on him. After the second maze, Tim asks if he wants to duck out and get a hot dog or something, and Brian happily agrees. 
  * After Maze #3, Alex insists that “we should all stop for a snack” (because  he’s getting burned out, but he sure as hell doesn’t want to say that). The gang sees Brian and Tim finishing off a truly ridiculously large order of chili cheese fries. Alex didn’t even notice they were missing. 
  * Jay is  _exhausted_  from being so wound up and too wound up to calm down. He wonders if the scareactors are allowed to mess with people at the picnic tables. He wonders if he’ll die if he drinks a can of Coke with his burger. He buys it anyway. He leaves the camera running. Tim sees his hands shaking and gives him a  _look_. Jay doesn’t think anyone who ducked out after two mazes is qualified to be giving him a  _look_. 
  * Seth and Sarah leave early. Seth says he has a project he has to get started on. Sarah wants to point out that it’s the middle of fall break and that he literally told her this morning that he didn’t have any homework over the break, but she doesn’t need to. Even  _Jay_  seems to have noticed how flimsy his excuse is. Sarah’s pretty wiped anyway, so she basically says, “So long, suckers,” and leaves the rest of them to suffer without their Rear Guard. 
  * Tim and Brian rejoin the gang for Maze #4, now emotionally recharged and full of chili cheese fries. 
  * Alex is very, very tired of being out front, but there are  _only two more and he just needs to power through it._ (Also, he doesn’t feel like it’s right to force anybody else to take the lead, and nobody’s asked, so he’ll just suck it up and keep going. Somebody has to be out front, and it might as well be him.)
  * This house has a trick where a hatch slides open at about knee-level, and a scareactor reaches out for your legs–not close enough to touch, but close enough to make you notice. Jay doesn’t see it coming. He makes a truly embarrassing noise, a noise that will forever be immortalized on film. ( _No, he’ll edit it out in post._ ) At this point, Jay is well and truly shaken. He thinks he sees spots flashing in front of his eyes, but it’s too dark to really tell. It’s probably from the strobes from earlier. Maybe he’s breathed too much fog machine fog. ( _Is it true that stuff can burn holes in your lungs?)_  Jay’s fine. Really, he’s fine.
  * The gang shares a look of weary resignation before getting in line for Maze #5.
  * The last maze is alien-themed, something about invaders from another dimension. It’s new this year, and it shows. The animatronics are smoother, the sound design is great, and the makeup is–
  * One of the monsters has no face, just pale latex skin stretched taut.
  * Brian’s not sure why Tim just hid his face against his back, but he’s not going to make him move. Sure, he’ll miss the neat sets–Brian’s especially partial to the rusted-out feel of the old spaceship; it reminds him of Alien–but Brian’ll tell him about them later. Brian inches forward, and Tim follows, gripping the back of Brian’s sweatshirt for dear life. Brian wonders if they’ll have enough time to get another snack before they leave; chili cheese fries may not fix anything, but they seemed to help before. 
  * The maze culminates in a brief scripted battle, as a pair of actors wearing scuffed-up space suits fire on the aliens while strobe lights fire off from a truss above the set.
  * Jay thinks something feels off. 
  * Jay wakes up outside the maze, splayed out across the grass and surrounded by paramedics.  _No, he doesn’t have a history of epilepsy. No, it’s probably just anxiety, really, we don’t need to go to the hospital._
  * Jay wakes up in the hospital. 
  * A few hours later, he’s finally released. (Brian stays in the waiting room while Alex and the rest of the gang drops Tim off at his apartment to get his car.  _Yeah, I’m good to drive. Just a bit shaken, that’s all. No, really, you stay here, and I’ll go. I hate waiting rooms._ ) 
  * Jay comes out with a doctor’s warning and a six-month driving ban. (Tim snickers into his hand when Jay tells him.)
  * Jay laments the fact that his footage for the last maze is unusable and asks if they can go again. Tim somehow manages to give him a  _look_ while still keeping his eyes on the road. Jay’s as impressed as he is offended. 



Option #2: The Gang Runs the Haunt AU. Alex’s family runs a haunt and they’re short on help, so Alex ropes the gang into helping him. 

  * The Kralie haunt is pretty small-scale, as haunts go, but it’s been in the family for generations. (Well, Alex’s dad and grandfather started it in the early 80s, so Alex thinks that counts as “generations”.)
  * Growing up around all this stuff helps mold a young mind sometimes, and while Alex is still pretentious as all get-out, he wants to make horror movies. He wants to  _elevate the genre._  
  * Alex suggested to his grandfather that they try one of those “intense”, full-contact haunts one year. His grandfather looked him straight in the eyes and told him that was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard, but if he wanted to be an idiot, he could make his own haunt. 
  * (Alex did not have the resources to make his own haunt. He’s still biding his time. Waiting.) 
  * Jay tagged along with Alex’s family to an out-of-state haunt convention that spring, and he helped them pick out some spotlights and a new projector effect. 
  * This may have been what planted the seed in Alex’s head for an idea that August: friends = free labor, right? 
  * Jay agrees to help build sets and set up lighting on the condition that he’d be able to shoot some footage for his midterm project on-set. (The thing’s not due until mid-October, so the sets’ll be done with enough time to film and edit, right?) 
  * Brian agrees to do the same on the condition that he’d be able to play a monster on the weekends. (From Alex’s perspective, that was a no-brainer; double the free labor!) 
  *  Tim agrees because he knows Alex is garbage at sound design, and he’d like to do something that’s actually helpful for once.
  * Amy’s been looking into being an SFX makeup artist (maybe as a full-time job, maybe on the side; competition is steep) so she wants all the practice she can get. 
  * Amy tries to convince Jessica that monster makeup’s “just like regular makeup, really! It’s easy! Come  _on,_ I can’t do all the actors myself!”
  * Monster makeup is  _not_ just like regular makeup. Jessica feels a lot more comfortable painting sets, but she doesn’t want to throw Amy under the bus, so she also does a little bit of the makeup, too. She thinks her monster stuff looks awful, and from the look on Amy’s face, she knows she agrees. At least the haunt is dark. 
  *  Alex picks up a pair of stilts at a nearby Goodwill and begs Amy to design a monster for them. 
  * Various ideas are brought up and shot down, including The Obvious. Tim vocally objects to The Obvious, for Obvious reasons. Alex concedes.
  * The haunt that year is themed after a haunted crypt (just like it was the past five years), so they wind up with Alex dressed as an eight-foot reaper in a cloak. (The cloak is to cover up the stilts.) Alex thinks it’s corny. (He secretly likes lurking around and looming into the edges of people’s field of vision. It’s satisfying. He Likes To Be Tall.)
  * Alex initially plans to make Brian a forgettable background skeleton, but then his mother has the idea to make Brian into a skeletal “barker” character who stands out front and improvises banter with the guests. Brian’s been taking some improv classes since that summer, and the improvements are  _noticeable._  (Alex entirely blames the classes. No way was his lousy script to blame for Brian’s lackluster performance that summer. Alex is a genius. Brian’s just a psych major.)
  * Alex calls Brian “The Cryptkeeper” once. Only once. 
  * Brian knows too many puns. 
  * (Ten years later, Jay thanks every deity he can name that Undertale didn’t exist during the fall of 2006.)
  * The sets come together in time (barely). 
  * Jay shoots what he needs for his project in time (not really, but what’s a few all-nighters among friends). 
  * After an extended battle with a speaker rig that looks like it hasn’t been updated in fifteen years, the ambient sound design comes together in time (barely).
  * Jessica looks up lots of makeup tutorials.
  * The First Weekend of October Is Coming. 
  * Actors: hired
  * Rehearsals: done
  * Costumes: done
  * Lighting and sound: checked and re-checked
  * Sets: safety regulation compliant
  * Everyone: smells like liquid latex and fake fog
  * The First Night Arrives. 
  * Alex has a fever of 103. His parents say that, between school and the haunt, he must’ve overexerted himself. 
  * Alex has seen Tim coughing the past week or so. Alex  _knows_ Tim is Patient Zero. Tim should’ve dropped out the  _second_ he started coming down with something; now he might’ve spread it to the whole crew.
  * Alex calls Tim up and curses him out through a sore throat. Tim can barely understand what he’s saying. Tim eventually hangs up. 
  * It’s an hour until doors open, and  _somebody_ needs to wear the reaper outfit. 
  * Brian’s already in costume as the barker, Amy and Jessica are busy, and everyone knows the last thing Alex will want to hear is that Tim took his part. 
  * So that leaves Jay.
  * Jay has never worn stilts before. 
  * Jay has never scared people before. 
  * (Not on purpose, at least.)
  * Jay tries his best. 
  * Mercifully, he doesn’t fall over, but he does get close a few times. He has to grip the foam-painted-to-look-like-stone wall for support for most of the night. The cloak would look baggy on anyone, but Jay’s swimming in it.
  * He still gets a few good scares in. (He sees why Alex likes it. It’s a power thing, he thinks.)   
  * The next few weekends, once Alex is back on his feet, Jay shoots promotional footage of the guests going through the haunt. Jay prefers this job; he gets to dress in stagehand-black and lurk around the sets trying not to be noticed.
  * He gets some of his best footage out front, watching Brian. The guy really is a natural at this. 
  * Tim stays backstage every weekend, monitoring lights and sound. Jay gets a little footage of him, too, to his mild annoyance.
  * Jay tapes interviews with Jessica and Amy one Saturday before the doors open. Amy turns the whole thing into a tutorial, seemingly out of pity after Jay stumbles through a couple of awkwardly worded interview questions.
  * When Alex’s family realize he didn’t set aside any money in the budget to pay his friends, they swiftly correct the error. The gang doesn’t make much, still, but it’s a nice surprise.
  * October ends. The sets are dismantled. The costumes are put away. 
  * Brian tells Alex that if he ever needs more help next year, he’ll try to be around. 
    * Brian’s off to medical school at the end of spring semester, but he’s going to try to get into a program in the area. Alex rolls his eyes and tells him that maybe they’ll be able to come up with a mad doctor for him to play.
    * “Mad  _psychiatrist.”_  Brian wiggles his eyebrows.
    * “Isn’t that an oxymoron?” 
    * “Not as often than you’d think.”
  * Jay cuts his footage into a trailer for the website. Alex’s family is thrilled. Jay asks if can bring his camera to the haunt convention next year, and the answer is a resounding “absolutely”. 
  * Jay might have found His Element. 
    * It gets worse when he discovers that unsolved crime forums are a thing.
    * Then Jay’s either traveling around taping haunt walkthroughs or trespassing on private property looking for evidence. 
    * Alex thinks Jay would make a great character in one of his movies.
  * The gang keeps coming back year after year, especially Jay and Tim. Brian has to miss a few years because of school. Jessica ends up at a grad school out of state but comes back as a guest a few times. For Tim and Jay, though, it’s decent seasonal work.  
  * Alex is still trying to  _elevate the genre._  Tim and Jay have a running bet on how long it’ll take for one of Alex’s movies to get wide enough distribution to win a Razzie. 
  * Everything Is Actually Fine




End file.
